


Dragons Make for Messy Affairs

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Series: Severus Snape is not Dr Doolittle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Attack, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Anti-Imprinting, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Egg Laying, F/M, Harry potter has a strange reaction, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating bond does not make everything better, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nothing explicit, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Second War with Voldemort, Spy Snape, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Prompt fic.<br/>Seventh year fic, if Dumbledore had lived to lead the war properly and Voldemort had not yet taken the school and Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>Snape is discovered to be traitor to the Dark Side and Voldemort has a convoluted plot to kill him via an animal-transformed Harry Potter under a mind controlling spell.</p><p>As with every previous plan that encounters Potter, it goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Make for Messy Affairs

Contains nothing explicit but covers: rape, rape aftermath, mentions of MPreg, egg laying, anti-imprinting because mate-bonds and claiming do not make everything better, animal instincts and an animal attack.

 

Written on 3/14/15.

Word Count: 1851

**Dragons Make for Messy Affairs**

_Election_

There had been a vote among the Hogwarts staff over who would take the seventh years (the reasonably competent ones) on a trip into a safe (relatively) portion of the Forbidden Forest where they would be tested on a variety of things from Herbology, Care of Magical Beasts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and most importantly their common sense.

It was not a test made by the Professors, merely a trip into the woods. If student could not protect themselves, their classmates, and their targets (consisting of Potion ingredients) then they did not deserve to be labeled competent and would be harshly graded on what was basically an involuntary option for extra credit.

And, as Fate (or the other staff) hated Snape (or felt he was more competent, likely both) he was elected as the guide for this month's venture.

_Memory_

As Snape waited for the students to finish gathering, he recollected the strange behavior of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy this morning. Potter had been very sharp with his compatriots (Even more so than his usually angsty existential drama that had appeared in his fifth year and never left.) and Draco kept casting looks at Potter and Snape himself with something less than his usual smug assurance and more of an uncertain but gleeful anticipation.

_Cloak_

As a snarling, toothy maw ripped away part of his cloak, Snape reflected that when Draco was anticipating something he should be more watchful in the future. _If_ he survived this. He ran for his life into the safety of the Forbidden Forest and was very aware of the irony.

_Danger_

His senses were honed from years of danger, but somehow Potter's trouble had passed unnoticed until the boy had collapsed halfway to the forest, thrashing all over the grass and screaming in pain. His companions panicked nearby ineffectually and with a distinct and disgusting lack of helpful answers or intellect as usual.

_Message_

After Snape had lured the bloodthirsty beast away from the students and into the woods with great risk to his own person, other staff members had detected the commotion and come to round up the students and question them. When Draco Malfoy had been pressed, he confessed that he had been commanded to pass on a message. And as common with messages sent by Voldemort, the recipient- Professor Snape- was intended to end up quite dead and at the hand (or toothy snout) of Potter, whom Snape had been continuously betraying the Dark Lord for in order to keep the boy alive.

_Uniform_

Professor Dumbledore had stepped down as Headmaster last year to give offer commitment to the war effort and Professor McGonagall did not have quite the same forgiveness for students that knowingly acted in to kill other students. She did not care that they _could_ repent. You got one chance with her. Draco Malfoy blew it and became the first student expelled from Hogwarts with full agreement of all staff (excepting the missing Snape) in nearly five hundred years. And, she informed the boy who had just been stripped of his uniform in front of everyone, your father _will_ be hearing of this, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, we will be meeting in an hour. You will be confined to a room until he arrives to retrieve you.

_Statue_

Professor Snape was doing his best imitation of a statue (having removed his scent and under a color disguising spell) in a niche between two boulders. Perhaps the even more stupid than usual Potter would not detect him here. Snape had led the transformed boy through a number of snares that even Crabbe and Goyle would have had the brains to avoid. Instead, the now scaled and fire-breathing Potter had blundered and struggled directly through swamps, brambles, and head-over-heels down cliffs in his dogged pursuit of the Potions Master.

_Package_

Unfortunately for Snape, Potter's current mindset was an unusual reaction to the spell and potion combo that Draco had dosed and enchanted him with. Rather than simply trying to kill Snape, Potter was trying to mate with him.

Of course, he had no idea of anything going on back at the castle or of Draco's mission. All he knew was that a large dragon (at least the size of two elephants) that had previously been Harry Potter had him pinned to the ground – naked, face down, and eagle spread - with his cheek in the dirt from which angle he could just see the brute's package swelling out of its scaly wrappings.

_Entrance_

The entire school was lined up along the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy slunk down the walk of shame while his father, blank faced but with fury in his eyes, pulled his son out by his ear as everyone watched, many with unconstrained glee.

_Rain_

When Snape next woke up it was raining heavily. He watched the rain crash down from under the unlikely shelter of a dragon's fire warmed bulk and wished to the angels in heaven that he hadn't woken. He was convinced that unconsciousness was surely his best friend but he was in too much pain at the moment to fall back asleep and was not crazy enough to deliberately do anything that would make him pass out again.

_Paddock_

Hagrid waited anxiously beside the Hippogriff paddock for word from the searchers. He had a great respect for the young professor and little Harry… The boy was like an injured critter and Hagrid had the honor of being one of the few adults he trusted to tend to him.

The current searchers were scheduled to come back in minutes and the next flight of Hippogriffs were saddled and ready to go for the new search party. (When overflying the Forbidden Forest, you did not want to be on a broom. Better to be riding something that could fight back or evade an enemy if you were attacked.)

_Hope_

It was fading as days passed without any sightings of Harry Potter or Severus Snape. By the time that they arrived to the places where of flashes of fire were seen at night, flocks of suddenly frightened birds, and massive claw marks were reported they were always several steps behind. There were no traces of Severus Snape at all.

_Task_

Severus Snape stumbled out of the woods two weeks later with a naked Harry Potter slung over his shoulder. Potter had a number of minor scratches and bruises, was covered in dust and his fan girls were delighted to see that little Harry was bigger than they had hoped.

Snape was wearing ragged fabric about his shoulders and something like a clumsy loincloth made of twisted rags. He was covered in scabbed claw marks, massive bruising, looked rather sun burnt with a mottled painful pink flush over his sallow skin, and was limping horribly.

Students were alarmed when the man staggered through the doors and collapsed with Potter half on top of him in the middle of the hall on his way to the Infirmary Wing. Some more observant souls noticed drips of blood marked the path from the outside doors.

But Severus Snape had a pain-maddened smirk on his face for a moment before unconsciousness overwhelmed him. He had completed his task of bringing Potter back to the castle. Perhaps now, his magic exhausted and body at its limits, he could die in peace.

_Flood_

Snape crouched in his bathroom, clear and pink fluids gushing from his body as he expelled an egg the size of an American football from his ass. By the time he had managed to void all three of the horrible things the bathroom floor was flooded in a wash of blood and birthing fluids and he wondered if he would die this time. Another Potter related death- death by birthing Potter's assbabies.

As his vision narrowed, he wondered vaguely how his tooth brush had ended up on the floor, covered in blood and other substances.

_Ghost_

Snape felt as wan and worn thin as a ghost when he woke later that evening. Once again he was in a hospital bed, fortunately in a private room. A low table with a heat lamp over it stood near the bed. The table supported a twist of blankets and the three eggs that had nearly killed him.

_Journalists_

Professor McGonagall had finally managed to drive away all of the journalists the day that her once-student and now employee had nearly died giving birth to a clutch of dragon eggs. She hoped that this could somehow be kept quiet so the swarm did not return.

_Increments_

Snape was healing mentally by increments (his physical wounds could be healed more quickly with magic) but whenever Potter walked by he tensed, sweat pricked on his forehead, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled, and his heart pounded with terror. He knew rationally that Potter did not have even a clue what went on those two weeks in the woods, but he felt an irrational terror was that Potter still held that twisted desire and ability to once again render Snape helpless and slake his lusts with the professor's wretched person.

_Remedy_

Sleepless nights left Snape quite out of his mind and he assaulted Potter during a detention in hopes that memories of being the one to overpower the other might remedy his nightmares. It appeared however that the dragon had not been entirely exorcized from Potter and the boy's eyes gleamed gold in the dark as his body responded with pleasure to the attentions of the one it had claimed as its mate.

_Worry_

Snape finally started having merely bad dreams rather than night terrors, but a new worry had descended on him like a vulture on a corpse. Potter had started looking nauseous more often than not, eating more than usual at every meal, and having mood swings. He hoped to Merlin that the dragon in Potter had not allowed the boy to get pregnant. He rather suspected it had.

_Pride_

McGonagall had been summoned to the Infirmary Wing with the news that one of the favorite members of her pride of lion cubs was stricken with some illness. She stared down at the sleeping boy.

Well, she thought with dismay, better pregnant than becoming a werewolf or vampire.

_Lawyer_

When she found out that _Severus_ had gotten Harry pregnant, she wondered who would be the best lawyer to write up a contract for custody between Severus Snape and Harry Potter for the children that they had both conceived on the other through rape.

_Fairy Tale_

This is not a fairy tale. Having children and suffering together through attempted murder does not life-mates make, even if dragons are involved. Dragons just mean that refusal may equal death.

Draco Malfoy had some tragic accident (and his parents were working hard to have another heir), Snape continued to berate Potter, the Golden Trio was forced to start having safe sex for fear of Harry getting pregnant again, and between the three students and one professor they attempted to raise one human infant and three Parseltongue speaking dragonets.

 

 

_What is your reaction?_

_Please review._


End file.
